Time, Please STOP!
by MazeruSeken
Summary: AU FICT! Ita/Dei. CHAP 3 is up!/ "Ughh!" Deidara terus membenahi dress-nya yang terlalu pendek hingga pahanya bisa jadi konsumsi publik.../ RnR please!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair(s) : Itachi/Deidara

~ X x X ~

_**~ DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ ~**_

~ X x X ~

Angin malam berhembus dengan tidak bersahabat menusuk-nusuk kulitnya. Dia melangkah gontai dengan ekspresi wajah penuh kesedihan. Di tengah perjalanan, dia melewati sebuah rumah yang sangat luas dan megah. Dia membayangkan betapa bahagianya orang yang tinggal di dalam sana. Serba berkecukupan dan bisa melakukan apapun yang mereka inginkan dengan mudah. Pasti di dalam sana juga banyak terdapat uang. Dan mungkin mereka tidak akan tahu kalau seandainya dia menyusup masuk dan mengambil sedikit uang untuk menebus obat ibunya.

Ya, ibunya sedang sakit dan uangnya tidak cukup untuk menebus obat. Dia sudah tidak tahan melihat ibunya yang terus meringkuk kesakitan di rumah sakit, sementara dirinya tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Gaji bulanannya sudah habis untuk biaya perawatan ibunya selama di rumah sakit.

'_Mereka tidak akan jatuh miskin hanya karena aku mengambil sedikit uang mereka. Lagipula mungkin ¥6,790 itu tidak ada artinya bagi mereka.'_

Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk sedikit berbuat licik malam ini. Dia memanjat pagar rumah itu dan mengendap-endap masuk ke pekarangan. Syukurlah keadaan di sekitar rumah itu cukup gelap, jadi pergerakannya tidak mudah diketahui orang lain.

Tanpa berpikir panjang dia langsung masuk ke dalam rumah itu melewati jendela yang kebetulan tidak terkunci. Dia tersenyum senang karena aksinya sejauh ini berjalan dengan mulus.

Ternyata jendela itu menghubungkannya dengan sebuah kamar mewah. Kesan pertama yang dia dapatkan adalah _rapi_. Kamar ini terlalu rapi hingga membuatnya berdecak kagum untuk beberapa saat. Sangat berbeda dengan keadaan kamarnya yang menyedihkan.

Dia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri memastikan tidak ada orang lain di ruangan itu selain dirinya. Matanya berbinar bahagia saat melihat ada sebuah dompet yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas sofa. Segera dia mengambil dompet itu dan mengambil sebagian isinya.

Karena terlalu sibuk menghitung uang hasil curiannya, dia tidak sadar kalau ada sepasang mata yang tengah mengamati gerak-geriknya.

"Kau siapa?"

"Aku Deidara..." jawab Deidara tidak sadar karena masih asyik dengan uang itu.

"Kau mau mencuri ya?"

"Iya... EHHHH?!" Deidara menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Dia menemukan seorang pemuda yang tengah memandangnya dengan tajam. Sepertinya pemuda itu baru saja mandi karena hanya mengenakan sebuah handuk yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

Sontak Deidara langsung menutupi matanya dan berteriak, "KYAAA~ TOLONG AKU! ADA ORANG MESUM!"

Pemuda tadi langsung membelalakkan matanya, bisa-bisanya Deidara malah berteriak minta tolong padahal seharusnya dia yang diteriaki MALING.

"Kenapa kau berteriak begitu, _Baka_?!"

Deidara yang ketakutan terus menutup matanya karena tidak mau melihat pemandangan senonoh di depannya.

"Ternyata memang mau mencuri," ucap pemuda tadi dengan senyum meremehkan. Dia memojokkan Deidara ke dinding di belakangnya membuat Deidara tambah ketakutan.

"Aku tidak mencuri, hanya mengambil uangmu saja, eh!"

Pemuda itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Untuk ukuran pencuri Deidara terlalu amatir, tanpa penyamaran maupun perlawanan. Entah karena terlalu tergesa-gesa atau memang terlalu bodoh.

"Minggir, orang mesum!" Melihat pemuda yang tengah memojokkannya sedikit lengah, Deidara langsung mendorongnya dengan sekuat tenaga. Cepat-cepat dia melompat keluar jendela, namun dia masih sempat menjulurkan lidahnya melihat pemuda yang didorongnya jatuh terduduk menyentuh lantai yang keras.

"Aku ambil ¥7,000 ya~ Kalau sudah gajian, akan aku kembalikan~" teriak Deidara sembari melemparkan kembali dompet itu kepada pemiliknya.

Deidara berlari dan keluar dengan kembali memanjat pagar. Sekarang dia sudah mendapat apa yang dia inginkan. Besok dia bisa membelikan ibunya obat walau dengan uang hasil curian.

Mendengar suara yang cukup gaduh dari arah kamar tuannya membuat Hidan langsung bergegas untuk memastikan keadaan tuannya.

"Itachi-_sama_, anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hidan dengan cemas.

"Tidak apa-apa, jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkanku. Kembalilah ke kamarmu, ini sudah larut malam," jawab Itachi kepada kepala pelayannya itu.

Hidan membungkuk, dia kembali ke kamarnya dengan perasaan lega.

.

.

_~ Deidara's POV ~_

Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak aku melakukan tindakan kriminal itu. Harus aku akui sejak hari itu hidupku tidak tenang, aku merasa sangat berdosa. Aku merasa bersalah pada ibu dan pemuda mesum itu. Tapi aku sudah berjanji akan mengembalikan uangnya, walau aku tidak tahu kapan karena aku baru saja dipecat dari kantor tempatku bekerja.

Aku yakin pemuda itu tidak akan memaafkanku begitu saja walau aku mengembalikan uangnya. Waktu itu aku sudah mendorongnya dan aku melemparkan dompetnya tepat mengenai jidatnya. Ah sudahlah, aku tidak ingin terlalu memikirkannya. Yang penting sekarang ibu sudah sembuh dan bisa tersenyum lagi.

"Silakan masuk, Deidara-_san_..."

Seorang wanita dengan wajah dan postur tubuh yang sempurna menyambutku dengan senyuman manisnya. Dia membawaku ke sebuah ruangan yang luas dan sangat nyaman. Menurutku ruangan ini terlalu berlebihan, walaupun ini ruangan seorang direktur tapi tetap saja ruangan ini terlalu luas.

"Panggil saya Konan, saya _assistant_ Direktur-_sama_."

"_Arigatou_ Konan-_san_. Apakah saya bisa menemui Direktur sekarang?" tanyaku pada wanita cantik di depanku.

"Tentu, Direktur-_sama_ juga ingin segera bertemu dengan Anda."

Konan membawaku ke ruangan direkturku yang baru. Hari ini merupakan hari pertamaku bekerja lagi setelah dipecat seminggu yang lalu. Aku dipecat hanya karena istri mantan atasanku tidak suka aku terlalu dekat dengan suaminya. Sungguh perkara konyol mengingat aku ini laki-laki dan suaminya juga laki-laki. Semoga saja kali ini aku lebih beruntung.

"Direktur-_sama_, Deidara-_san_ sudah datang..." ucap Konan. Aku mengikutinya dan hanya diam berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kita bertemu lagi ya, _Baka_!"

Aku langsung terhenyak mendengar suaranya, direkturku ini menatapku dengan senyumannya yang sangat menyebalkan. Dia berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan menghampiriku. Tunggu dulu! Aku merasa sangat mengenalnya, aku yakin kalau ini bukan pertama kalinya kami bertemu.

"Konan, terimakasih kau sudah mengantarkannya ke sini. Sekarang kau boleh pergi."

"Baik, Tuan." Konan mengangguk dan langsung keluar, kini di ruangan luas ini hanya ada kami berdua. Aku dan atasanku.

"Jadi... Kau punya keahlian apa selain... mencuri?"

Aku langsung melebarkan mataku mendengar pertanyaannya. Kenapa dia bisa tahu kalau aku pernah mencuri? Jangan-jangan...

"Deidara, kau berhutang ¥7,000 padaku," bisiknya tepat di telingaku. Sepertinya aku terlalu _shock_ hingga tidak sadar kalau dia sudah sangat dekat denganku. Sekarang aku yakin sekali kalau orang di depanku ini adalah pemuda mesum yang uangnya aku curi waktu itu. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Mau lari juga tidak mungkin, dia bisa menangkapku kapan saja.

"Aku akan mengembalikan uangmu, tapi aku mohon jangan pecat aku~" Dengan berat hati aku mengambil ¥7,000 dari tasku. Asal tahu saja ini adalah uang terakhirku, tapi aku tidak peduli walau sebulan kedepan aku tidak bisa makan, yang penting dia tidak memecatku.

"Kau tidak perlu mengembalikannya. Mulai sekarang jadilah sekretarisku dan jalankan pekerjaanmu dengan baik, maka aku akan memaafkanmu."

"Terimakasih, Tuan~" Hampir saja aku akan memeluk direkturku ini karena terlalu bahagia, tapi untung saja aku masih punya kesadaran dan segera mengurungkan keinginanku barusan.

"Itachi... Namaku 'Itachi', bukan 'Tuan'."

"Terimakasih, Itachi-_sama_~"

Aku tersenyum senang. Menurutku ini awal yang bagus, ternyata dia sangat baik. Aku akan bekerja dengan keras, jangan sampai aku menyia-nyiakan kebaikannya.

**~ T B C ~**

_A/N : Setelah setahun lebih berhenti untuk menulis ff anime, akhirnya saya kembali lagi dengan akun baru. Semoga ff ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan readers. Maaf ya kalau banyak kekurangan dan terimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca~_

_Mind to review?_

_m(_ _)m_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair(s) : Itachi/Deidara

~ X x X ~

_**~ DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ ~**_

~ X x X ~

Membuat beberapa cangkir kopi sudah menjadi rutinitas Deidara setiap pagi semenjak bekerja sebagai sekretaris Itachi. Entah apa yang terjadi kepada Itachi hingga dia tidak pernah berhenti menenggak kopi sebelum menghabiskan empat sampai enam cangkir setiap paginya. Sungguh kebiasaan yang buruk dan Deidara sudah beberapa kali menegurnya, namun sepertinya teguran itu hanya dianggap angin lalu saja.

"Memangnya Itachi-_sama_ tidak bisa ya mengganti kopi itu dengan minuman yang lebih sehat?"

"Sudahlah, Deidara. Aku perhatikan semakin lama kau semakin cerewet."

"Meminum kopi sebanyak itu tentu saja tidak baik untuk kesehatan. Kalau nantinya Itachi-_sama_ sakit, aku orang yang paling pantas disalahkan karena aku yang membuatkannya setiap pagi."

"Kalau begitu mulai besok kau tidak perlu membuatkannya, aku akan menyuruh orang lain saja."

Deidara menghela nafas, dia sadar kalau berdebat dengan atasannya merupakan tindakan yang tidak sopan. "Baiklah, terserah Itachi-_sama_ saja." Walau begitu, sebenarnya Deidara benar-benar merasa khawatir dengan kebiasaan buruk Itachi.

"Hari ini kau bisa pulang agak awal karena aku ada kencan dengan Anko," ucap Itachi membuat Deidara langsung menoleh ke arahnya.

"Anko? Bukankah kekasih Itachi-_sama_ itu Sakura?" tanya Deidara heran. Kemarin Itachi memperkenalkan seorang gadis cantik bernama Sakura sebagai kekasihnya. Dan sekarang malah ingin berkencan dengan Anko. "Ah! Jangan-jangan Itachi-_sama_ mau selingkuh ya?"

Itachi tersenyum tipis mendengar pertanyaan Deidara.

"Sakura itu pacarku kemarin, sedangkan hari ini pacarku Anko," ucap Itachi membuat Deidara melebarkan matanya.

"Itachi-_sama_ PLAYBOY!" pekik Deidara sembari menunjuk Itachi. Sepertinya Itachi memang mempunyai kebiasaan hidup yang buruk. Selain kebiasaannya mengkonsumsi terlalu banyak kopi, ternyata dia juga hobi berganti pacar dalam waktu yang singkat.

.

.

Seperti yang sudah Itachi janjikan, hari ini Deidara pulang lebih awal. Dia menghabiskan waktu senggangnya di sebuah kedai es krim yang terletak di seberang jalan dari kantornya. Sembari menikmati es krim melon-nya, Deidara mengamati lalu lalang kendaraan yang melaju di jalan raya. Tidak sengaja matanya menangkap sosok Itachi yang baru saja keluar dari kantor dengan menggandeng seorang gadis.

'_Ternyata pacar barunya tidak kalah cantik dengan yang kemarin,'_ gumam Deidara dalam hati. Sebenarnya dia sedikit merasa iri, pasalnya seumur hidup dia belum pernah mempunyai seorang kekasih. Sementara Itachi dengan mudahnya bergonta-ganti kekasih setiap harinya. Tanpa sadar Deidara mengaduk-aduk es krim-nya dengan gemas, apalagi saat dia ingat perkataan gadis yang pernah dia sukai, 'Dei-_chan_, mana mungkin kau menjadi pacarku sedangkan kau lebih cantik daripada aku.'

"Menyebalkan~" seru Deidara membuat sebagian besar pengunjung kedai melihat ke arahnya. Dia hanya tersenyum canggung dan meminta maaf ketika mengetahui dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian.

Tidak berselang lama dia mendengar lonceng pintu masuk kedai bergemerincing. Ternyata yang masuk adalah Itachi dan pacar barunya. Sontak Deidara langsung menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan buku menu. Dia tidak ingin Itachi mengetahui kalau dirinya juga ada di kedai itu.

"Kita pesan semangkuk saja ya agar bisa kita makan berdua," bisik Itachi di telinga Anko.

"Terserah Itachi-_kun_ saja~" balas Anko dengan wajah memerah. Sepertinya dia sangat bahagia bersama Itachi.

"Semakin lama kau semakin cantik saja," ucap Itachi sembari menatap Anko dengan lembut.

"A... aku... Benarkah?" Anko tergagap. Dia meleleh oleh pesona Itachi.

Sementara itu, Deidara dari mejanya terus mengintip Itachi dari celah buku menu yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Dia bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa saja yang Itachi ucapkan kepada Anko karena jarak mereka hanya berselang satu meja.

"Anko, suapi aku..." pinta Itachi sembari menggenggam tangan Anko.

Anko mengangguk malu kemudian menyuapi Itachi dengan gugup.

'_Dasar Itachi-sama manja~'_ batin Deidara yang entah kenapa merasa kesal melihat tingkah atasannya itu. Dia tidak menyangka Itachi bisa sebaik itu memperlakukan kekasihnya, padahal kalau sedang bersamanya Itachi bersikap acuh dan menyebalkan. Ck, kesenjangan kasih sayang.

Jangan kira kalau Itachi tidak sadar dengan keberadaan Deidara di kedai itu. Rambut pirang Deidara yang menjuntai indah membuatnya terlihat mencolok walaupun wajahnya tertutupi buku menu.

"Anko, nanti aku tidak bisa mengantarkanmu pulang karena mendadak aku ada urusan. Kau bisakan pulang sendiri?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Itachi-_kun_. Aku akan menyuruh sopirku untuk menjemputku," jawab Anko dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Maaf ya," ucap Itachi. Dia dengan santainya mencium bibir Anko. Sama sekali tidak peduli kalau sekarang mereka sedang ada di tempat umum. Bahkan Deidara hampir berteriak saat melihat adegan tersebut.

Sekitar beberapa menit berselang akhirnya Anko memutuskan untuk pulang. Namun Deidara belum bisa banyak berkutik karena Itachi masih belum beranjak dari kedai itu.

"Dei!" Itachi mengambil buku menu yang menutupi wajah Deidara. "Ternyata kau belum pulang..." Dengan santainya Itachi duduk di samping Deidara.

"Lihat itu es krim-mu mencair!" seru Itachi.

"Huh?" Dengan bodohnya Deidara malah menatap Itachi dengan bingung. Mungkin dia masih kaget karena ternyata Itachi mengetahui keberadaannya.

"Kenapa tadi kau terus memperhatikanku?"

"Sebenarnya tadi aku ingin pulang tapi aku penasaran..." jawab Deidara membuat Itachi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Aku penasaran bagaimana cara Itachi-_sama_ mendapatkan gadis secantik itu," lanjut Deidara sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

"Memangnya sekarang kau sudah tahu bagaimana caranya?" tanya Itachi. Dengan antusias Deidara mengangguk.

"Baguslah kalau begitu..." Itachi tidak dapat menahan senyumannya. Pada dasarnya Deidara memang sangat manis, bahkan dia sudah menyadarinya semenjak pertama kali bertemu. Deidara selalu mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan jujur lewat pancaran mata indahnya.

.

.

"Dei-_chan_~" pekikan suara yang melengking menggema di kamar Deidara. Membuat Deidara yang baru saja mandi buru-buru memakai _bathrobe_-nya dengan asal. Bahkan dia membiarkan pundaknya yang mulus terekpos.

"Ino, jangan berteriak seperti itu," ucap Deidara ketika mengetahui bahwa yang baru saja berteriak adalah sepupunya, Ino.

"Hehehe... _Gomen_~" ucap Ino sembari nyengir lebar.

Deidara hanya memutar matanya malas. Namun tiba-tiba ide cemerlang terlintas di kepalanya. Dia ingin mempraktekkan gombalan Itachi tadi siang kepada Ino. Menurutnya ini adalah waktu yang paling tepat untuk melakukannya.

Demi kelancaran rencananya Deidara mengajak Ino untuk duduk di ranjangnya. Kemudian dia meraih tangan Ino dengan ekspresi _sok cool._ Membuat Ino mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Semakin lama kau semakin cantik saja." Deidara mencontek kalimat Itachi sama persis tanpa _edit_ sedikitpun. Dasar Deidara tidak kreatif.

"Benarkah?" tanya Ino dengan wajah merona. Hal itu membuat Deidara terlonjak senang karena respon Ino sejauh ini mirip dengan Anko.

'_Gombalan Itachi-sama manjur~'_ Deidara bersorak dalam hati.

"Dei-_chan_ juga semakin cantik saja. Sudah punya _seme_ atau belum? Kalau belum nanti aku carikan ya..." ucap Ino sembari menarik-narik pipi Deidara.

"TIDAAAAAKKKKKKKKK!" pekik Deidara. Ternyata rencananya gagal karena ternyata Ino sama sekali tidak termakan rayuannya. Ino malah mengatakan 'kata ajaib' yang membuatnya pundung di sudut kamar. Sebenarnya dia bingung harus merasa senang atau sedih mendengar kata 'cantik' yang sering orang lontarkan kepada dirinya.

**~ T B C ~**

Mind to review?

m(_ _)m


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair(s) : Itachi/Deidara

~ X x X ~

_**~ DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ ~**_

~ X x X ~

Butiran-butiran embun masih menempel di kelopak bunga _crysan_ yang baru saja Deidara petik. Memang saat ini masih terlalu pagi untuk beraktifitas, namun Deidara sudah sibuk mengurusi taman bunganya—sebuah taman yang tidak terlalu luas itu terletak di pekarangan belakang rumahnya. Walaupun pekerjaannya di kantor menyita banyak waktunya, namun Deidara selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mengurusi tamannya.

"Dei, mandilah dulu nanti kau terlambat masuk kerja!"

"Hari ini kerjaku libur, IBU~" Deidara berteriak membalas seruan ibunya.

"Tapi _boss_-mu menjemputmu!"

"Hahh?!" Deidara terlonjak kaget, selama ini Itachi belum pernah datang kerumahnya. _'Ini kan hari libur~ Kira-kira mau apa Itachi-sama datang kemari? Urusan penting kah?'_ Dengan terburu-buru Deidara memberikan bunga yang barusan dipetiknya kepada ibunya, lalu dia berlari ke ruang tamu untuk menemui Itachi.

"_Ohayou_, Dei..." sapa Itachi sembari tersenyum tipis.

"Itachi-_sama_..." Deidara duduk di samping Itachi. "Kenapa tidak menghubungiku dulu kalau mau datang?" tanyanya sambil meremat tangannya sendiri, dia sangat gugup.

"Maafkan aku mengganggu hari liburmu," balas Itachi sedikit merasa canggung.

"Maksudku bukan begitu~ Sungguh! Itachi-_sama_ tidak menggangguku. Hanya saja..." Deidara tampak menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Hanya saja apa?" tanya Itachi menuntut penjelasan.

"Aku kan belum mandi~ Setidaknya kan aku bersiap-siap dulu agar lebih rapi," jelas Deidara sembari menundukkan kepalanya. Dia malu tampil berantakan begini di depan atasannya walaupun kali ini mereka berada diluar kepentingan kerja.

Itachi hanya diam lalu mengeluarkan dua buah tiket dari saku jaketnya. "Sebenarnya hari ini aku ada kencan dengan Temari. Kami mau nonton berdua, namun mendadak dia tidak bisa datang. Apakah kau mau menemaniku nonton? Sayang sekali kalau tiket ini terbuang sia-sia."

Tanpa bertanya pun Deidara sudah tahu kalau Temari pastilah gadis yang dikencani Itachi hari ini. "Aku mau~" seru Deidara dengan semangat. Dia memandang tiket itu dengan mata berbinar-binar. Sudah lama dia tidak nonton di luar.

"Bersiaplah dulu, aku akan menunggumu di sini," ucap Itachi. Dia tidak bisa menahan senyumannya melihat Deidara yang tampak kegirangan hanya karena sebuah tiket.

.

.

Akhirnya Itachi dan Deidara sampai juga di bioskop. Mereka mendapat tempat duduk di sudut kiri paling belakang. Kalau melihat posisi tempat duduk mereka, bisa dipastikan 'menonton' hanya digunakan Itachi sebagai modus untuk bermesraan dengan Temari.

"Itachi-_sama_, kenapa kau menyuruhku memakai baju wanita?!" bisik Deidara dengan kesal sedangkan Itachi malah terus diam mengabaikannya—pura-pura tidak mendengar omelan Deidara. Melihat tingkah Itachi, Deidara malah tambah dongkol, bibirnya sudah maju beberapa senti.

"Ughh~" Deidara terus membenahi _dress_-nya yang terlalu pendek hingga pahanya bisa jadi konsumsi publik. Untung saja suasana di bioskop tidak terlalu terang, jadi tidak banyak yang akan menyadari kalau ada makhluk seksi di dalam bioskop.

Itachi melirik Deidara yang sedari tadi tidak bisa diam. _Dress_-nya memang terlalu terbuka, Itachi jadi agak kasian melihatnya. "Dei, percayalah padaku. Kau terlihat seperti perempuan sungguhan. Jadi berhentilah mengomel karena aku tidak mau terganggu saat menonton."

"Tapi—" Deidara ingin protes, tapi dia langsung diam saat Itachi memandanginya dengan tajam.

Filmnya sudah mulai diputar, namun Deidara sama sekali tidak tertarik. Dia sudah kehilangan _mood_-nya untuk menonton saat Itachi memaksanya memakai _dress _karena tidak mau ketahuan sedang kencan dengan sekretarisnya sendiri yang notabenya adalah laki-laki! Deidara hanya bisa menggerutu dalam hati dan menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya dengan kesal.

.

.

Sepulangnya dari 'kencan' bersama Itachi, Deidara langsung limbung di atas ranjangnya. Dia tidur tanpa mengganti pakaiannya. Entah kenapa dia merasa sangat lelah padahal Itachi hanya mengajaknya nonton dan makan. Mungkin energinya habis karena dia menderita batin harus tampil di depan umum sebagai perempuan.

Ino mengendap-endap memasuki kamar Deidara. Dia mencolek pipi Deidara sambil tertawa tertahan. "Kau memang cantik, Dei. Aku ingin mencarikanmu seme, kira-kira kau suka yang seperti apa ya?"

"Unggghhh~" Deidara mengerang disela tidurnya. Dia sama sekali tidak mendengar apa yang Ino katakan. Hanya saja dia merasa terganggu karena Ino terus mencolek pipinya.

"Ish~ Manisnya~" ucap Ino dengan pelan. Dia memperhatikan wajah Deidara dengan seksama. "Wah, bulu matanya panjang sekali~"

"Ino, jangan menggangguku! Aku lelah sekali~" seru Deidara yang masih setengah sadar sambil memukul Ino menggunakan bantal.

"Tadi kamu kencan dengan _boss_-mu ya, Dei?" tanya Ino dengan antusias.

" ... "

"Padahal aku ingin mencarikanmu seme lho~ Ternyata kau sudah punya pacar ya?"

" ... "

"_Boss_-mu itu pasti kaya sekali kan~ Apakah dia tampan?"

" ... "

"Kira-kira umurnya berapa sih, Dei? Apakah—"

"PERGI DARI KAMARKU! KAU BERISIK SEKALI!" teriak Deidara sambil menjambaki rambut keponakannya itu.

Ino langsung memukul tangan Deidara lalu berlari menjauh. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian kepalanya menyembul lagi dari balik pintu. "Dei, semoga kamu cepat menikah dengan _boss_-mu!"

'_BRUUGGGH~'_

Deidara yang sudah murka melemparkan beberapa buku tebalnya ke arah pintu untuk mengusir keponakannya yang menyebalkan itu. Dia benar-benar lelah, dia ingin tidur awal malam ini.

"Hahahahaha~ Dei galak sekali kalau sedang kasmaran!" Ino berjalan menjauhi kamar Deidara sambil tertawa terbahak.

.

.

Mengawali paginya di kantor, Deidara masih setia melakukan rutinitasnya, MEMBUAT KOPI. "Itachi-_sama_, hanya dua cangkir untuk hari ini! Aku tidak menerima protes!" ucap Deidara dengan penuh penekanan. Dia meletakkan dua cangkir kopi di meja Itachi dengan ogah-ogahan, sama sekali tidak mempedulikan Itachi yang tengah memandanginya dengan tajam.

"Baru kali ini ada orang yang berani mengaturku!" ucap Itachi sambil menarik sudut bibirnya.

"Aku senang menjadi orang pertama yang melakukannya, Itachi-_sama_~" balas Deidara dengan acuh.

Itachi memukul mejanya dengan kasar. Dia bangkit dari duduknya, mendekati Deidara yang agak ketakutan menatapnya. Selama ini dia belum pernah bersikap keras pada Deidara, mungkin apa yang barusan dilakukannya cukup membuat Deidara kaget.

"Itachi-_sama_, maafkan aku... Aku tidak bermaksud untuk—"

Itachi menarik dagu Deidara, menatap _sapphire_ milik Deidara dalam-dalam. Kemudian dia melepaskan dagu Deidara begitu saja.

"Dei..."

"Ya?" balas Deidara dengan takut-takut. Menurutnya sikap Itachi kali ini aneh sekali.

"Jangan potong rambutmu ya! Biarkan terus panjang seperti itu, karena aku... menyukainya," ucap Itachi lalu membalikkan badannya memunggungi Deidara.

"Baik, Itachi-_sama_~" Deidara mengangguk lalu menutupi wajahnya yang tiba-tiba memerah.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sedari tadi Konan dan para karyawan lain tengah mengintip ke ruang Itachi sambil menahan tawanya. "Sepertinya kita tidak salah memilih Deidara sebagai sekretaris Direktur-_sama_~"

**~ T B C ~**

Mind to review?

m(_ _)m


End file.
